No, I don't remember
by TempestDreamer
Summary: Topher gets a visit from a dear, old friend. Well, not at first... One shot, Topher & OC. I JUST wrote this, so it's not all that good. ;
1. Chapter 1

**My very quickly written one shot with Topher. I just have such a soft spot for him right now! Ignore the bad storyline. I hope there's something to like about it, I think so at least! ;)  
Anyways, enjoy. Do tell me what you think!  
**

****_Song inspiration: Anna Ternheim "No, I don't remember."  
_

* * *

**Dollhouse**

**_"No, I don't remember."_  
**

* * *

"Topher!"

The doors flew open and the Actives close by looked up. There was no sign of surprise or shock on their faces, only a simple reaction to the disturbance in their otherwise quiet lives.

"Topher!" The woman, calling out in rage stomped in to the main hall, dragging along with her a tripping Paul Ballard who was experiencing severe ear-pain and childlike memories of his mother punishing him when he'd been disobedient. No wonder, the fuming woman was pulling him along after his right earlobe.

"Miss! Please!" Ballard groaned as he stumbled along. Her ridiculously tight grip of his ear was close to numbing the entire right side of his face.

"That two-timing little prick. Where is he?" The woman glared at Ballard with blue fire in her eyes. Ballard had already learned his lesson and he didn't desire a second beating. She was a skinny, pretty girl with velvet short dark brown hair, but so was Echo. A tiny, pretty girl. Yet they both sure could kick some serious ass. He gestured towards the stairs leading up to Topher Brink's office and lab. With a growl she pulled him along with her up the stairs.

One solid kick and the door blasted open; making a non-suspecting Topher to stumble backwards from his computer and tripping at the edge of the couch making him topple backwards on to it.

"There you are!" The woman growled with a sly smile. She dropped Ballard and he tripped backwards in to the door.

"Wha….what….Sana, hi! What are you…..?" Topher stuttered and tried to find his feet underneath him again. The woman, Sana gestured angrily towards Ballard who was stumbling to his feet, rubbing his ear.

"A spy, Topher? A spy?! You sent a spy on me?!"

"I don't know…" Topher stuttered, but Sana interrupted him with a new level of anger.

"Oh don't act like an idiot, Topher because you don't know how to be one, except in the fact that you sent a spy after me, which is quite idiotic of you because now I will kill you!" She screamed at him and Topher held up his hands, palms flat out towards her.

"Okay! Sana! Calm down!" His voice cracked and he backed up a bit more.

"Oh I am calm, Topher. You should've seen me 10 minutes ago." Sana turned and glared at Ballard who was still rubbing his ear and now his stiffening jaw.

"She's right. Don't tell Dewitt, but she beat the crap out of me." He groaned.

"Okay! Okay. Just…calm down Sana! Just…let Paul go and let me explain because there is a really good explanation here!" Topher's voice was getting high pitched and Sana took a deep breath, fighting the urge to slap him.

"Get out Ballard, before I smack you again." She said through clenched teeth.

"Good luck Brink." He mumbled before he left and pulled the door shut behind him. Sana took another step towards Topher.

"Oookay…maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…" Topher whispered and swallowed hard.

"Spit it out, Topher! Why did you send a spy after me!" Topher's back slammed in to the closed door leading in to the chair room.

"He's not a spy!" Topher said quickly, making Sana stop.

"He's a guard, a…a bodyguard of sorts!"

"What?" Sana wrinkled her forehead and started to relax her fisted hands.

"I sent Ballard after you…_to_ you, to watch over you for me! I was afraid you'd get hurt or…or do something stupid!"

"A…guard." Sana said, significantly calmer.

"Yes!" Topher said high pitched. He saw she had let her guard down and he walked towards her.

"Sana, I know you're all…tough and kick-ass but you're not indestructible. When you tampered with the wrong crowd three months ago with your Active you put yourself in some serious danger and I couldn't…I wouldn't let you go off unprotected. I…" He shut his mouth closed and Sana sank down on the couch, twisting her hands.

"So, Ballard is not a spy?" She said quietly.

"No. Ballard is a handler. Actually he's a former FBI agent, turned handler after…" Topher waved his hands dismissive. "It's a long story." He sat down, carefully, next to Sana. He looked at her face in profile. Her high cheekbones, narrow nose and her bright blue eyes made her face exquisite. Her busy dark hair reaching to just below her ears made her look tough and powerful in her own, narrow being. But now her dark lashes were getting slightly moist.

"I'm sorry, Topher. Well…I guess I should apologize to Ballard. Remind me to do that…" Sana sighed and quickly whipped a finger under her eyes.

"You're still scared, right." Topher didn't say it as a question. It was a statement. He knew Sana. Maybe not good, but enough to be able to read her.

"No! No…I'm not, I'm…defensive." Sana sighed. "I don't trust anyone."

"That's pretty much the same as afraid, Sana. It's okay." He touched her hand and Sana instantly took it, squeezing it.

"I've missed this." She said, staring blankly ahead. Topher smiled crookedly and looked out on the main floor stretching out below them, filled with peaceful Actives.

"Yeah, well, it's the Dollhouse. It is kinda awesome." He said with a grin.

"No, Topher." Sana's voice was a soft whisper and she looked at him. Her blue eyes glittered with unshed tears and she smiled gently. Topher's face was a big O and he had to pull himself together to remember to swallow.

"This. I've missed this." Sana whispered. Her fingers gently stroke the back of his hand.

"I've missed you…" Her eyes turned down and she pulled her hand to her. Topher's throat felt dry and he felt a dull pounding in the pit of his stomach.

"Sana…" He started but stopped himself instantly. Sana lifted her eyes and watched him as he got up and walked passed her. He pressed his hand against a plate in the wall and it slid open. Topher turned, his eyes both calm and worried at the same time and he reached out his hand.

"Come with me." He said lowly. Sana took it and stood, letting him guide her in to the hidden room and he closed it behind them. Down a narrow, short hallway they ended up in a slightly bigger room. Along the wall was the backside of all the installed machines and computers, slowly clicking and hissing along as they always did. Sana knew Topher slept here and the evidence was clear. A mattress on the floor, surrounded by soda boxes, magazines and empty cartons of Chinese food.

"I thought you'd never let me see this place." Sana whispered with a light smile. Topher turned towards her and she could see he was nervous.

"Sana, I…" He started. His eyes flicked from her face to the wall and to the floor.

"I know Topher. Me too." Sana whispered instantly and she walked the two steps over to him. Instantly he took around her and Sana put her hand around his face. Her lips hit his fiercely and Topher shed himself of all worry. He grabbed her and pulled her closely, his body slamming in to hers. Sana freed her hands just long enough to push his hoodie and the open shirt of his shoulders. Topher's courage had grown and he quickly removed Sana's jacket. His thoughts flashed back to the one time, all those months ago, he had slipped and kissed Sana while they were waiting for her Active. She hadn't had time to respond or kiss him back before the doors had opened. Now he knew that he hadn't been wrong about his interest in Sana. She was returning it in every possible way.

"I didn't think you liked me." He breathed between heated kisses as Sana pulled of his t-shirt.

"I thought you regretted the kiss." Sana whispered back and stroke her hands around his back.

"What? Are you insane?" Topher huffed and Sana giggled.

"Then don't ever, _ever_ send me away and ignore me again." Sana whispered, almost hurt. Topher pulled her closer and turned her, pushing her against the wall.

"I wouldn't even dream of it." Topher grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up, letting her wrap her legs around his waist.

"Topher…" Sana whimpered as he burned her skin with kisses. He placed her back down on the floor so he could remove her shirt. With trembling, delicate fingers he unbuttoned it and revealed a white laced bra. His breath hitched in his throat.

"You're so beautiful…!" He breathed and looked at her. Sana, with her flushed cheeks and glazed eyes smiled lovingly at him. She placed her arms tightly around his neck and leaned close to his lips.

"Make love to me Topher…" She whispered sweetly and Topher could just as easily have melted in to a puddle. Together they sank down on the mattress and Topher leaned over her.

"Now don't move." He said with a teasing smile before he slowly started to kiss his way down her body. He unhooked her bra and tugged at the fabric with his teeth, making Sana giggle. He kept moving down and he slowly unbuttoned her jeans before continuing his trails of kisses down the inside of her thigh while pushing down her jeans. The sweet sounds of pleasure she made, tiny whimpers, like a little puppy, made his head spin and he craved her only more and more for every inch of skin he revealed.

When she finally lay naked in front of him he reveled in her smooth, tiny body and her loving face shining up at him.

"Topher…stop teasing me." She said with a smile and reached her hands up towards him. He let out a shivering breath before he quickly shed himself of his own pants. He bent over her and wrapped his brown blanket over them before sinking down, feeling every inch of her sweetness underneath him.

"Yes…" Sana whimpered softly against his ear.

* * *

"I love you Topher." Topher looked up at Sana, buttoning her shirt and smiling lovingly at him. His spine quivered at the sight of her.

"I love you too." He whispered and Sana ran in to his open arms and hugged herself close to him. He kissed her hair, inhaling the scent of her perfume.

"I'm so glad we were finally able to find each other. I can't believe I was so afraid to tell you how I really felt." Sana whispered happily.

"I only had to set a bodyguard at your doorstep, get you really mad at me and make sure you came straight here to bring hell down on my ass. No work at all." Topher said and they laughed. Sana looked up at him and kissed him long and lovingly.

"You should probably get going now…before Dewitt finds you here." Topher smiled crookedly and Sana nodded. Sighing she untangled herself from him and put her jacket on.

"I'm going to come back, Topher." She glanced over her shoulder as they left the little room.

"Maybe I'll even ask Dewitt for my job back. Then I can see you daily." She eyed him teasingly.

"Sounds like a plan, Sana." Topher said with a soft smile.

They walked out in to Topher's office and Sana sighed, turning to him.

"I'll see you soon, Topher." She brushed her fingers against his.

"You will most definitely, sweetie." He replied. With a sweet smile she turned and walked out the door she had burst through just hours earlier while Topher stepped down to the window overseeing the main floor.

Sana just started down the stairs when she was met by Boyd Langton, another handler.

"Hello Sana." He said and stopped in front of her. Sana smiled her gentle smile.

"Hello Boyd." She replied.

"Are you ready for your treatment?" Langton said softly. Sana's eyes went almost blank and her smile dreamy.

"A treatment would be nice." She said in just a dreamlike way. Langton smiled gently and guided her back up the stairs. They passed Topher who barely glanced up at them. Sana didn't even turn to look at him. The doors to the chair room closed and he hugged himself tightly.

Not before he saw the blue light through the frosted door did he walk up and enter the room. Langton was watching him closely and Topher felt a piece of him die, watching Sana in his chair. No…not Sana. The chair hissed to a stop and she looked at him. He cleared his throat.

"Hello…Lima. How are you feeling?"

"Did I fall asleep?" She asked innocently.

"For a little while…"

"Shall I go now?"

"…If you like…"

**"**_**No, I don't remember what brought us to this."**_

Topher felt a hand on his shoulder as Lima left with Langton.

"I…I love her." He whispered.

**"**_**What places we blindly passed, what turns we missed. When things really mattered and we really cared."**_

"I know you do. But she's not really Sana anymore. You know that. She stopped being Sana when she made a choice. She's a Doll now…" Ivy felt his shoulder turn rigid and cold.

**"**_**When simply being was easy, just having you there."**_

"No. She was given no choice. Dewitt…punished her for her mistakes. In the most unthinkable way." Topher's voice broke and Ivy pulled her hand away.

"I was so good. With her, I was so good…"

**"_I was on a down slide, wasting my days._**

**_When I met you I came to such a lovely place. _**

**_We laughed and cried our way through. _**

**_The days and nights, the weeks and months. _**

**_And all the seasons, ups and downs._**

**_Remind me of how I used to feel. _**

**_Remind me of who I used to be back when _**

**_nothing could come between us then. _**

_**That thought would never leave us…"**  
_


	2. Continuum

Just a little extra, one shot continue to the original one-shot...! :D

* * *

**"****_No I don't remember_****"** – continuum.

* * *

"Who is she?" Paul stood in the doorway and watched Topher as Lima was taken down to the common room, to the other Dolls. Topher's shoulders shook lightly and his back tightened. Paul would never admit to it, but he liked Topher, in some strange way, and he considered him a friend. A close relation, at least.

"Do you want the story?" Topher asked quietly. Paul wasn't sure if he was insulting him or genuinely asking.

"If you want to share it, I will listen." He answered instead and sat down on the small couch. Topher didn't turn, but Paul noticed the grip he had on the metal railing tightened.

"Lima. The active. She was Sana Jones. That's her…original. Sana used to work here. We met two years ago. She was transferred here from another house. I don't know what happened, but we… we kinda…" Topher sniffed, not able to find the words. Or actually say them out loud.

"Fell in love?" Paul helped with a tender voice. Topher nodded.

"I thought I would always…prefer some female version of myself. Some brainiac. Or someone who wasn't tall, beautiful, fierce and funny. Like Sana. I never thought someone like her would ever like me. But she did. I was stupid, as usual, and didn't dare to make a move. We had this…thing going for so long. Not together, not alone. She was just… _there. _Always close." Topher sat down by the railing, leaving his feet dangling over the edge.

"If I had known we had so little time I would have done something sooner. Asked her out sooner. Kissed her sooner. Given us more time together."

"She was a handler?" Paul asked. Topher nodded.

"The best. Effective, caring, loyal. Until she was tricked. A trap no one could foresee. Not before it was too late." Topher spoke tightly and Paul understood he had no wish to go in to details about what happened.

"She was punished?" He asked instead.

"DeWitt took no time in her decision. She had her brought in, wiped and was about to send her to the attic when I…." Paul could see Topher smiling. He shoulders relaxed.

"I presented her with a contract. Sana Jones had signed a contract saying if she was ever in the position of being sent to the attic she would be wiped and placed in the house as a Doll instead. If she…._when_ she would be found innocent in the matter sending her in to that state she would be restored. Restored to a previous saved version. And luck would have it she and I had downloaded her three weeks before she was compromised." Topher's head rested against the metal bar and he sighed.

"So, Lima, the active, is originally Sana. And you just had her imprinted with her original self? With yourself as... the client?"

"Yes." Topher whispered.

"Why…why did she say she missed you?" Paul knew saying that would leave him caught at eavesdropping, but he was too curious. Topher glanced over his shoulder.

"That's not nice you know." He muttered, but a smile tugged at his lips.

"Sana was engaged in a long-term contract. Meaning she had to relocate to another house for quite some time. She and I both feared something was coming for her, but she refused to let me help her. She was quite stubborn. One of our last memories together was her coming here to whip my butt for sending someone to look out for her." Topher turned and smiled sadly at Paul.

"I just tweaked the memory a bit to make the guard you." Paul's ear stung at the memory and he rubbed it.

"Yeah, thanks for that. You didn't tell me she had such a pinch." He chuckled. Topher's eyes went distant and glassy and Paul put his hand back in his lap.

"I really miss her. I miss her smile, her laugh, her warmth. I know it's…it's probably disturbing for you that I'm using my position here and taking advantage of an active like that but when she's Sana she is mine! She's not programmed to love me or desire me, she actually, truly do love me! I only…only place her back in the body she belongs to." Paul stood and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand, Topher. I do. I don't judge. No one would ever judge. She is the woman you love and you have the gift to bring her back when the pain is too unbearable." His voice was tender and he truly meant what he was saying. Topher was quiet for a long time and when he spoke Paul saw a new determination in his eyes.

"I know what I'm going to do, Paul. Can I tell you?" Paul nodded quietly, a coldness trickled down his back.

"I'm gonna imprint her one final time. Restore her with complete and original memories and I'm going to tell her. Tell her that she was compromised, tell her she is an active and that she's been one for a year now. And I'm going to take her away. Leave her mind with her original mind only a year younger than what she remembers. I'm going to make it permanent and I am taking her far away from this place. And if we're ever caught…" Topher turned his eyes to the floor below again.

"Well, then we will go to the attic together."

* * *

**_'Cause I don't remember, love needles in the hay_**  
**_The life I knew by heart and lived everyday_**  
**_The secret codes and signes, you and I, eye to eye_**  
**_Wake me up, hurt me, you have to_**  
**_I forgot how to cry _**


End file.
